


Love letters in the locker room

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kaijou High (Freeform), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise has been receiving love letters, and everyone's curious to find out who this romantic, sweet, lady could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love letters in the locker room

"Guys, guys, there’s a new one!," Kise’s voice was as loud as always, filling the small space in the changing rooms.

The blond waved a scented envelope in his hand; “Oh, What does it say this time?” Hayakawa’s excitement was clearly visible as he shook his hand up int he air.

"Ah, The passionate Saga continues, I’m so jealous," Moriyama gave a dramatic sigh and changed his shirt. 

"I’ve never gotten letters this passionate before, I think I might actually be-" a strong kick to the blond’s lower back caused him to stop mid-sentence.

He turned around to meet a very angry Kasamatsu. “Senpai, what did I do this time?," he whined and rubbed his back.

"Shut up!" he snapped back, his blue eyes glaring with the intensity of a thousand daggers. "and you, Moriyama, don’t encourage him," he whirled around to point his finger at him.

"Kasamatsu, everyone’s really intrigued about who this girl could be, relax," Kobori, as usual the voice of reason, piped up. 

"You should help us figure it out, Senpai," the blond offered him a full puppy eyed look, pout included. 

"If you don’t finish changing in five minutes, I’m going to double the training menu for tomorrow," The captain warned and began to put everything in his gym bag.

 

 **

"I’m going to miss out on practice today, Senpai," Kise announces and sits down in the bench they have inside the changing rooms.

"What did you just say?," Kasamatsu turns around, slowly, making his best impression of some wicked demon.

"I said I’m going to miss out, I’ll be here until my darling comes to drop off a letter," he clasped his hands together, batting his eyelashes at no one in particular as he imagined what his secret admirer would look like.

The blond figured it had to be someone with a very good upbringing, she was eloquent in her words and very romantic. The way she spoke to him, it was as if she knew who he was… not Kise Ryouta the Model, but Kise Ryouta the man.

She was so shy that she’d sneak in to give him the love letters, so it was someone who definitely visited practice, and who also accepted this side of him - with his comittment to Basketball. In fact the way she spoke, it was as if she also knew and enjoyed the sport.

Someone as smart, tender and caring as her.. she surely had to be something out of this world.

"No one’s missing out on practice, idiot," a grin painted itself on Kasamatsu’s face and he tugged the blond by the ear, "Change now," he ordered and stopped in front of his locker.

**

Kasamatsu’s hands were trembling. He took a deep breath before entering the locker room, making sure no one was around he turned his head to both sides.

The coast was clear. 

He put his right hand inside his pocket, and he could feel the hard envelope of the letter,  you’d think he’d gotten used to it after the first time he did it, but he realized that there’s no such thing as becoming accustomed to sneaking in.

Everyone was doing drills in the gymnasium and he had excused himself under the pretext of being called by the Class Representative… but it was the only moment he had to do this.

Somewhere, at the back of his head, he could hear the tune of some american movie - mission impossible, playing on repeat.

It was a quick operation, all he had to do was go inside the lockers, slide the letter through the door and run back to practice, easy as cake.

He clenched the letter tightly, feeling the pressure, but immediately let go after realizing he was crushing it. He took one last glance behind his back before walking to the designated locker.

His left hand traced the small metal opening, trying to find an end that was easier to slide the letter through, when he did, he finally took out it out. 

He slid it carefully inside, watching most of it get swallowed instantly, except for a little corner. He banged his fist, lightly, against the metal but nothing changed.

He pushed his thumb forward, trying to squish it through. 

The sound of voices and footsteps on the hall made him panic, he could just leave it was it was, but then they’d know he’d done it, he was the only standing inside. 

He wasn’t thinking clearly. He pushed his back to the locker and closed his eyes; the voices got louder as they passed through the door and then disappeared as they kept walking.

When he moved away, he noticed his weight had finally got the letter through. He fixed his uniform, and went back outside.

 _Shit_ , this definitely had to be the last time. There was nothing more embarrasing that Kise Ryouta finding out that “Yuki-chan” was in fact the Captain himself, Kasamatsu Yukio.

**

"Hey, Kise, were you fooling around before coming to practice?," Moriyama teased, throwing his arm over the blond’s shoulder.

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

"You smell like perfume," his senpai accused, bringing his face closer to smell him.

"Don’t smell me, Moriyama-Senpai!" Kise pushed him back, creating some distance between them.

"Actually, it’s like your ear? Your ear smells like perfume, how naughty of you,"  the older boy denounced and walked away.

A devilish grin spread across the blond’s face. 

Someone didn’t wash their hands after bathing a letter in perfume today.


End file.
